The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mapping data structures.
The storage of information by a machine can be tailored for operational efficiency and effectiveness in different contexts. For example, information can be stored in data structures that are tailored to facilitate analysis, modification, and/or size minimization. Information can also be stored in data structures that are tailored to the data storage parameters specified by proprietary, legacy, and/or other applications.
Even though tailoring of data structures can be operationally effective in one context, tailoring can potentially limit the accessibility of the stored information in other contexts. For example, a data structure that facilitates rapid transactions may slow querying and other data analysis. As another example, a data structure that has been tailored to the parameters required by a first system can impair access to the stored information by a second system.
The mapping of data structures facilitates the rearrangement of information that has been stored in a first data structure so that some or all of the information can be stored in a second data structure. Mapping can include establishing a protocol or a set of directions for rearranging stored information. Mapping can also include the actual process of rearranging stored information from one data structure to another.